Current watercraft are stable and handle well. However, under certain driving conditions, although the watercraft is sufficiently stable and handles adequately, it may be desirable to nonetheless provide additional stability and improved handling.
One known solution consists in providing sponsons on either side of the watercraft near a transom thereof. The sponsons cause the transom to lift while the watercraft is in motion and assist in turning.
Under certain driving conditions, although current watercraft designs handle adequately, it may be desirable to nonetheless also provide lifting of the bow and/or some resistance to turning.